1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to alternating current light emitting diodes (AC LED) device, and more particularly, relates to an AC LED device without passive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) devices have advantages such as long lifespan and energy efficiency, when compared to other illumination sources. However, conventional LED devices, driven by direct current (DC), require an additional current transducer, to transform alternating current (AC) from an AC power source to direct current. Therefore, a conventional DC device has a larger volume, a higher cost and poorer energy efficiency when compared to a conventional AC LED device. However, conventional LEDs arranged in an AC LED device have poor stability due to variations in driving voltage to the LEDs. For example, if the LEDs of an AC LED device have a small driving voltage, an over-current problem occurs in the circuit while receiving the fixed AC power. Thus, generally, an additional resistor device is coupled to the AC LED device to adjust applied voltage thereto, which increases volume and costs.
A novel AC LED device, minimizing driving voltage variations therein and method for fabricating the same are desirable.